


Return of the Sith

by Darkangelwitck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangelwitck/pseuds/Darkangelwitck
Summary: Jedi Master Mace Windu had traveled to a neutral planet in the war, with a dark history. Asking Queen Shmi Skywalker to join the Republic in this war.A few weeks later, three new Sith Lords appear that are neither on Dooku's Side, nor the Republic's. So what do they want?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, first Star Wars fic yaaay. So here's the deal, I don't know much about Star Wars lore. Some things I'm making up while writing this, becouse I can't have the games, I can't read the books, and I don't want so scout Wokipidia all day for this.
> 
> So if any of you would like to share some information and geek out please feel free.

The Clone Wars has been raging throughout the galaxy, as the forces of the Republic and the Separatists battle.

However some planets are taking a neutral stand, and have refused to take part in the War.

Some of the Jedi knights are traveling to these worlds to try and persuade them to take the side of the Republic, by order of the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

However as much as some planets are taking the Side of the Jedi, just as many have taken the side of count Dooku.

One of these neutral planets was a core world called Malaterra. Jedi Master Mace Windu, was tasked with speaking to the planet's queen Shmi Skywalker, and convince her to join the Republic.

Malaterra was one of the richest planets in the galaxy, as it specialized in trading Jewels. The planet's beauty was renowned, it might not match Naboo by any means, but it was in itself a beautiful place to be. The planet seemed alive, with people celebrating left and right some festival. The houses and streets were decorated with all colors. And music by bands was being played. With every step that was taken, the beauty seemed to reveal itself more.

Mace Windu however did not give a second glance to any of his surroundings. He followed the guards that had greeted him when he got out of his ship into the lavish palace. Only focusing on meeting the queen.

They reached a room at the end of the castle. Two guards were stationed there, they wore green armor, each strapping a plaster by their side, just like the guards that has escorted him so far.

"Jedi Master, Mace Windu, is here to meet with her highness, the queen," one of the guards that had escorted him said. The two that were stationed at the door opened it.

Mace entered the room. Taking in its occupants. Five guards were stationed there, three females and two males, as well as four women that Mace believed were handmaidens. At the end of the room, sitting on her throne was the Queen, Shmi.

She had black hair, that fell to her back. She wore a blue lavish dress, and wore a passive, almost bored look on her face. By her side were two men wearing black robes.

The first man had short blond hair, that seemed a bit curly, with blue eyes. He seemed in his early twenties, and was sitting beside the queen. He had adopted a look of indifference on his handsome face. Instantly Mace deduced that he was the prince.

The other man was standing closer to the prince, he had auburn short hair and a trimmed beard, with green blue eyes. He stood with both his hands clasped behind his back with a small frown.

"Jedi Master, Mace Windu, your majesty," announced one of the guards.

"Welcome to my home, master Jedi. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked with a polite smile on her face.

"Your majesty," started Windu. "The war rages on in the galaxy, and your planet is one that has not yet chosen a side, I'm here to implore you, to please reconsider your neutrality, and join the republic. So we might have a beneficial agreement."

"And what, pray tell Master Jedi, would benefit me and my planet by joining this War, more specifically your Republic. What makes it a better place than what count Dooku would offer us?" She asked, with no smile on her face, and eyes narrowed, almost glaring at the Jedi.

Mace in return glared openly at the queen. "With all due respect," he spat. "The Republic is a representation of all that is good and just. It is democracy and fairness."

From the corner of his eyes, he saw the prince raise his eyebrow as in disbelief.

"I understand that the old ways of the Sith might still be in your kingdom."

"Master Windu," she cut him off. "My planet's history, and its old rulers, do not affect my judgement. What does, however, is what I believe would make my planet stronger, and safer. And so far, that has been staying neutral to this ridiculous war, between all of you. If you merely sat and negotiated, It might not solve much, but it would definitely be a start."

Several seconds went by, and before the Master Jedi could speak once more.

"If I may, my lady," said the auburn haired man on the prince's side.

"Go ahead, Obi-wan," the queen gave her permission.

"This war has gone on for way too long, and it may not affect our people personally, put the sails have been dropping. This war might go on for years on end, and one of the armies -whichever it might be- might attack our planet. Maybe if we join a side, and our planet became a target, the army that we signed with, would come to our aid."

"And which side should we join?" asked the prince.

"I am not sure, as we might not find the Republic or the Separatists' way of dealing with issues… might not be suitable to us."

"So what do you suggest?" asked the queen.

"Send an ambassador, to stay a few months to a year on either side. The same one. And from their experience."

"That does sound like a good idea, if the Jedi masters, and the senate would not mind," the queen said.

"I do believe that that might be manageable, my lady."

"Very well. Do you have a suggestion, Obi-Wan? "

"I should go, " said the Prince.

"Anakin?" asked the queen, and glanced at her son.

"I rule after you mother, I should be wise enough to make a good decision on who our allies could, and should be."

The queen considered the words of her son. "Very well, my dear. However, Obi-Wan should go with you, for your counsel and protection."

"As you wish, mother."

"Master Windu, your trip has been tiring I'm sure, Please stay here for a few days as our guest, and as soon as my son is ready, you can escort him with you, if there is no truble."

"Ofcourse not your majesty, and I thank you for your hospitality," the Jedi bowed to her.

"Lyana, escort our guest into a suitable room," the queen ordered. One of the hand maidens approached silently, the bowed to the queen.

"Please follow me master Jedi."

Windu followed the young woman out of the doors, and was escorted to a very beautiful and big room. He waved the handmaiden off, after she extended an invitation to join the queen and for dinner.

A few minutes later, the Jedi master contacted the council, and went over the meeting with the queen.

"Success, this visite must be," said master Yoda. "Our best, we should do."

"Of course master Yoda," answered Windu back. And closed the transmission.


End file.
